The night filled with soft insanity
by arienrhod
Summary: In the middle of the night he held his hand. It was only that. At the beginning. Sebastian x Ciel


_Title: _**The night filled with soft insanity.**_  
Rating: _**M**_  
Characters/Pairings:_ **Sebastian**x**Ciel**

_Summary:_ In the middle of the night he held his hand. It was only that. At the beginning.

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN. (That's it, I'm feeling lazy...)**

**A/N:**

I was kinda... drunk... And I heard this song. I thought it was kinda fitting. It was in Polish so I used here a (very) inaccurate translation (by me) of the lyrics of this song, "Only one time" (the title is also translated sloppily by me) by Budka Suflera (the name of the band means "the box of prompter" I think...) I've never written anything based on a song so it's my first time. But it's said that there's always the first time, so here it comes...

**The night filled with (soft) insanity.**

Ciel stared at his palm with disbelieve. It was hot. Strange, a bit tingling feeling still lingered on it. He clenched it in a fist. Then unclenched it. The feeling was still there. It seemed it was permanent.

Stunning.

The Earl of the Phantomhive lifted his gaze to look into the pair of ruby-red eyes. The eyes stared back at him, calmly.

"Is something wrong, My Lord?"

"No... Nothing."

He blushed.

The ruby-eyed creature smiled understandingly.

The Earl averted his gaze.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, My Lord."

The moment of silence.

"There is."

"But why, My Lord?" asked the velvet voice, the mocking tone still present, despite the purpose of it being soothing. "You only held my hand in your sleep. All night long."

"Tsche."

"Not very mature behaviour, I admit. But it happens, My Lord."

He clenched his fist again, rejecting the warm feeling, trying to forget about it.

"Not to me."

"Oh really."

_I don't need_

_Turns on the road and the see of tears_

_But allow us to clasp_

_Our trembling hands_

Ruby-eyed creature smiled again. He couldn't see his face, it was immersed in the darkness, how fitting. Still the boy wanted desperately to see his facial expression. The wavering, deceitful flame of the candles wasn't allowing him to. Long, slender fingers, stripped of the usual fabric, reached (slowly) and grazed his flesh, not casually at all.

Intake of breath.

"Is it really that bad, My Lord?"

_I don't need _

_Dreams of the distress and disbelief_

_But allow me to feel_

_You when you're beside me_

"It is" he stated.

The index finger moved (slowly) from the tip of his little finger to his wrist, reaching beneath it, caressing the veins, looking for the pulse. The gentleness of the movement made Ciel shiver and avert his eyes again.

"Oh. If you say so, My Lord."

The finger transferred to the centre of his palm and begun to draw slow, unnerving (exiting, arousing) circles on it. He wanted to take away his hand.

And at the same time he didn't want to.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Stop it."

"Is this an order?"

The silence again.

_It isn't needed_

_To measure anxiety with my heart_

_It is all the same_

_As long as you're my fate_

The blood raced inside his veins. They say the blood of a noble is blue. He had seen for himself that it's not true. Many times. His blood was red as any other human being.

Surprisingly the blood of his demon was red too.

Preposterous.

The fingers tipped with the black nails finished their dance on the inside of his palm and moved again, tracing the hot path on his skin, through the wrist, forearm, the soft flesh around the elbow (lingering there). Lifted his sleeve, went underneath...

"Stop it."

"Is this an order, My Lord?"

A plea.

The fingers traced their way back, to the palm, lifted if. He risked a glance. Ruby-red eyes ogled him furtively in return.

Immersed in the shadows smile became wider.

His hand was being brought closer to that smile (slowly).

Red eyes stared deep into his.

Lips parted.

"No."

"Is this an order?"

Mere whisper.

Lips grazing flesh.

It was as if someone tied him with tight rope. His chest became heavy, movements appeared almost impossible.

So hard to breathe.

"Your lips... Don't..."

Abandoned hand. Motion smooth like melted chocolate, a kiss even sweeter.

_Only one, one time_

_Amongst the spring of your lips_

_Let me sleep and let the world_

_End with a sudden daybreak here_

Lips on flesh, lips on lips, lips _inside_.

He pushed the heavy body back.

He tried.

He didn't want to.

He did.

"Stop this insanity."

"Is this an order?" came the usual question.

The moment of wavering.

Demon's lips by mere inches from his lips.

"Yes."

The mocking smile was in place again, ruby-red eyes hazy with desire.

"As you wish, My Lord."

"_You're afraid_" said those eyes though lips were still.

"I am not afraid" he said audibly, firmly.

"Oh really?"

Tainted, mocking eyes.

So beautiful.

He raised his hand (still tingling) and grabbed silky hair, grabbed it hard (so it'll hurt), pulled (not quite) reluctant face closer, looked deep into those eyes, almost drowning in them in the process (like in the ocean of blood, he'd known it'll be there, he was prepared) and placed his (open) mouth on top of the sinful one.

_We don't need_

_Turns on the road and the see of tears_

_But allow me to raise_

_My head without any fears_

He didn't know how it should be done, he'd never done it before. He was scared, ashamed, angry.

Dizzy.

The demon readily showed him the way.

_Only one, one time_

_Amongst the spring of your lips_

_Let me sleep and let the world_

_End with a sudden daybreak here_

Soft lips.

He forgot how to breathe.

Wet tongue.

He forgot how to resist.

Hot.

He forgot how to think.

_At least one time, this time_

_Only this one time_

For some reason tears welled up in his eyes and flowed down his temples (slowly) and he opened his mouth wider, allowing the demon better access.

"_Stop it_" his mind screamed.

"_Is this an order?_"

His night clothes weren't there anymore.

How the hell did _that_ happened...?

The demon's clothes were still there... probably... mostly...?

So hot.

_Only one, one time_

_Amongst the spring of your lips_

_Let me sleep and let the world_

_End with a sudden daybreak here_

His eyes firmly closed, mind and body open wide, he gave himself away.

"Does it hurt... My Lord?"

A mockery still there.

"Will you stop if it does?"

Maybe it was only his imagination.

"Is this an order?"

Or maybe not.

_Only one, one time_

_Let the wine play within us_

_Wildly above the roof of this world_

_So kindly, still not enough_

Slow, carefully aimed motions, merciless touches, cruel yet gentle kisses. The night filled with joy and sadness at the same time. Cries of pleasure and tears of pain. Screams of...

Why did it happen?

So foolish.

The night of insanity.

Regrets are futile.

Regrets are void.

Yes.

_I don't need _

_Dreams of the distress and disbelief_

_But allow us to live_

_Through this one moment here_


End file.
